teamavataronefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo
Team Avatar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of the Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot After solving the Luna Ghost mystery, constant arguments among the members of Mystery, Inc. cause the gang to go their separate ways. Two years later, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo meet a young group of travelers and decide to let them hang out. Soon after, they are approached to solve the mystery of the popular horror resort Spooky Island, reuniting with Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake , although none of the latter are thrilled to see each other. On the island, Team Avatar and the gang meets Emile Mondavarious, the park's owner, who explains his theory that visitors are being cursed. Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane, while Scooby and Team Avatar are being mysteriously targeted by demonic creatures. Velma meets a man named N'Goo Tuana and his minion, the famous luchador Zarkos, who explains that demons rule the island. The teams visit the island's abandoned ghost castle, where Daphne and Zuko find a tetrahedron-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus and Velma, Fred and Sokka find a strange classroom with videos designed to address non-humans. When the gangs return to the hotel, they are attacked by the demons, Hyenas, Cardmen and Claytons old men. The kidnap numerous tourists including Fred, Velma and Zuko. The next day, Daphne and Katara are ambushed by Zarkos, though Katara manages to escape. Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Scooby and Shaggy discover Fred, Velma and Zuko and the tourists are now possessed by the demons. The five flee with Mary Jane, until Scooby and Sokka realize she is possessed as well. In the midst of an argument between Scooby and Shaggy, Scooby falls down a hole, followed by Shaggy, Sokka, Aang and Toph (who makes an earth slide down). The four come across a vat containing the protoplasmic souls of everyone who was captured, including the rest of the gang, and releases the gangs' souls to their bodies. Velma and Zuko discovers the demons are destroyed in sunlight and fire, while Daphne and Fred's souls end up in the wrong bodies. Shaggy, Sokka, Aang and Toph steal the Daemon Ritus and reunites with the gang after their souls correct themselves. Coming across Voodoo Maestro, he gangs learn that if the leader of the demons absorbs three pure souls, his forces will rule every universe for the next 10,000 years. These souls belong to Scooby, Alice and Snow White, when Sokka realizes their purpose, he forms a plan to save them. However, the plan fails and the three souls are extracted. The three are saved by Sokka and Shaggy, who wound Mondavarious in the attempt. Fred and Velma discover he is actually someone in another form, and that person is none other than Scar. Now vengeful, Scar transforms into a demon to destroy the gangs and rule the world using the tourists' souls he absorbed. During a major battle in the chasm, Daphne and Suki fight Zarkos above the island's caves, knocking him through the roof, which exposes the demons to sunlight and kills them. Aang soon attacks Scar, destroying his body and freeing the souls within. Shaggy and Sokka find the real Mondavarious trapped in a hole and free him. The minions (now reverted to their original forms) are arrested and everyone celebrates. During the party, a storm brews and Mufasa comes to Aang to congratulate him. While Aang, feels relieved, Mufasa reveals that Scar went rogue from the original dark forces. When Aang asks what he can do, Mufasa says that Aang must recruit others to his team to fight the darkness. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1